


Haikyuu!!'s Fabulous Hogwarts Adventures!!

by MsMay



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dumb boys being dumb, M/M, Unbeta'd, and tsukki/yama, but also a lot of suga/daichi, idk what to put here man, magical adventures at hogwarts, mostly going to be kurro/kenma centric, so probably kind of trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMay/pseuds/MsMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join your favorite volleyball boys as they dick around with magic, get into trouble, fight off evil wizards, and win the tri-wizard cup. This is a collection of stories about their times at Hogwarts, with only a semblance of a plot. Ratings will probably go way up later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter: 
> 
> Staring: Tsukishima Kei
> 
> In: Fuck Hufflepuffs . . . wait no, that’s not . . . don’t take it that way, not that I took it that way, I meant . . . shit 
> 
> AKA: Tsukki’s in deep!!

Access to the roof of the astronomy was strictly forbidden without the express permission of the astronomy professor. Any students found there, especially if it was past curfew, would face very drastic consequences, including the potential expulsion of the student from any and all extracurricular activities, including quidditch. Everyone knows this rule. 

However it is a little known fact that when scientists of the muggle world discovered how few shits Tsukishima Kei gave in about this rule (and in fact, most rules, classes, and people) they had to redefine their concept of absolute zero. Tsukishima Kei was not going to bother asking to sit on the astronomy tower roof because he knew that the professor would just say no. After all, he didn’t have a real reason to go up there (aside from the one reason he refused to acknowledge that is). 

The stars around Hogwarts were truly the most magical in all of England. Tsukishima used to not care about them, beyond a kind of passive acknowledgement of their beauty. But for weeks now, and he couldn’t tell you when it began really, he had begun to sneak up onto the observatory roof to watch them. Something about them was . . . beautiful. He had always thought that their visibility had to do with being in the middle of nowhere, but recently a small part of his mind insisted that he was turning into a romantic. 

Tsukishima Kei was not a romantic. Absolutely not. He scoffed at stupid things like that. Love was just a fool’s game, something idiots believed in. 

(From the astronomy he could see the battlements of the Hufflepuff dueling turrets)

Yes, love was a fool’s game. 

(He remembered the first time he had looked out the window during astronomy class. Tsukishima had seen Yamaguchi out there, practicing his heart out.) 

Those kind of people were absolutely pathe-

(Pathetic they called him.  
“A mouse for a Patronus, what a laugh!”  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
“Says the boy whose boggart was a muggle toy. What was it called, Yamaguchi?” Yamaguchi looked up, the beginning of tears quickly dissipating in his eyes.  
“It was called a Ferby, Tsukki.”  
“A Ferby, how . . . Well, I’d say ‘pathetic’, but I’ve gotten bored of you already.” He gave them a small smirk as they sputtered incoherently. Tsukishima left then, having proved his point. There was a fast little pitter-patter of feet behind him, as Yamaguchi came stumbling behind him. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but promptly shut it, looking at his feet. Tsukishima stopped for a second, raising an eyebrow in question.  
“Sorry Tsukki.” Jeez, always the same.  
“Shut up Yamaguchi.”) 

Always the same. 

Clearing his head from thoughts he wasn’t having, he reclined back against the roof of the astronomy tower and gazed up at the huge mass of stars. In a way they were blank, like a huge canvas, so bright and so close together that in some places there was almost no sky.

(Is Yamaguchi asleep right now?) 

All he had to do was focus on the stars, way up above, and not on anything else. He needed to keep a clear head about the upcoming match against Hufflepuff. It’s not like it mattered much to him, but it wouldn’t do have stupid worried in the way, which he wouldn’t have. Worrying was too much effort. And he had nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. 

(Yamaguchi wouldn’t be in the Slytherin stands this time, would he? He’d probably be cheering his own team on. Not that Tsukki cared. He had just gotten used to it was all.) 

After losing the match he wouldn’t be angry or anything like that. 

Wait, no. He didn’t care about what Yamaguchi thought. Ha ha, why would he care? 

Shit wait, no he wasn’t even thinking about Yamaguchi in the first place. He meant . . . he meant, he hoped the Hufflepuff house wasn’t going to be pissed after they lost. That’s right. Sore losers were always so annoying to deal with. Not that Yamaguchi was a sore loser. In fact he was actually always really- 

Tsukishima sat up, glaring daggers down at the Hufflepuff battlements. “This is all your fault.” Fuck Hufflepuff. 

(Images of Yamaguchi flushed bright red from embarrassment, his eyes a little teary, the way his lips moved when he said ‘Tsukki’) 

Tsukishima groaned in frustration. 

(And maybe a little something else) 

He couldn’t stargaze anymore. His brain was obviously sleep addled. He needed to go to sleep. That would help clear his head. 

~~~~~  
* * *  
~~~~~

(Freckles)

“Tsukki . . . ”

(Freckles should be illegal) 

“Um, Tsukki?” Tsukishima blinked once, and immediately shoved all previous thoughts into a little box at the back of his mind, where they belonged. 

“What?” He snapped. 

(His nose moved a little bit when he talked, kind of like a bunny.)

“Ah, uh, sorry Tsukki, it’s just that . . . well you were kind of staring at me?” Yamaguchi scribbled something in the corner of his homework. What were they studying for again? Charms, that’s right. They were working on charms homework. 

“Hmm . . . I didn’t notice. I was just thinking.” He shrugged and looked back over his own paper. It was almost completely empty. 

“Oh, what about?” Yamaguchi smiled, brilliantly. 

(The freckles on your face remind me of the stars .The way you smile too, one big band of light like the milky way in the sky.) 

“Just the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff quidditch match tomorrow.” He tried to answer a couple of questions and remembered exactly how much he hated his charms class. 

“Oh um, actually Tsukki I, uh . . .” Yamaguchi redoubled his effort to scribble at the corner of his paper. Tsukki waited for a response for only a moment before getting impatient. 

“Spit it out.” 

“Ah, sorry Tsukki . . . I was just, um, wondering. . .” A bright red flush began to spread across his face, hiding all of the freckles. 

(It was like watching a sunrise chase away the stars.)

“Wondering what?” 

“Well, I got so used to watching you play quidditch from the Slytherin stands, that I was just wondering . . . If it’d be okay for me to maybe watch the game tomorrow from your stands too? Sorry Tsukki. . . ” All Tsukishima could do was stare at him while he continued to babble. He was bright red now, frantic hands shaking ever so slightly. 

(Cute)

“Do what you want.” He answered evenly. The words seemed to take a couple of seconds to settle over Yamaguchi. 

“Really Tsukki?” When they did, Tsukki swore he saw sparkles appear and cherry blossoms blow through the library. 

“Sure. That spot in the stands practically belongs to you anyway.”

“Thank you Tsukki! I promise I’ll do my best to cheer you on!” Tsukishima was fairly sure he’d need to go to the nurse’s office. After a smile like that, anyone’s heart would go into cardiac arrest. 

(Marry me.) 

“Tch. Shut up, Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry Tsukki.” But he didn’t look apologetic; he looked like he had just won a free puppy. Tsukishima shook his head. He didn’t like Yamaguchi. No way. 

(But that was the first time the possibility had even really occurred to him. It was the first time ‘like’ and ‘Yamaguchi’ had appeared in the same sentence. It was foreign, and confusing, and way too exciting. It was dangerous, but well. . .) 

Tsukishima Kei gave absolutely no fucks about any of that right now. He would worry about everything latter. He had a quidditch game to win. 

(Oh god, he had it bad.)


	2. The Tri-Wizard Tournament Begins!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiykuu!!’s Fabulous Hogwarts Adventures:
> 
> Staring: Hinata 
> 
> In: What? What is going on? Who are all of these strange people. . . Wait, that’s today? 
> 
> AKA: The Tri-Wizard Tournement Begins!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the trash parade. Also please forgive me if Hinata and Kagayama are really out of character. It's my first time writing either of them, and I just can't seem to get a good handle on their personalities (which is dumb because they're the main freaking characters). Anyway, feedback would be appreciated.

Hinata Shouyou was not known for his perceptive abilities, but even he knew something was up when he woke up Saturday morning and the entire Slytherin dungeon was empty. He jumped out of bed, tumbling through the canopy and making the trip to the dungeon door so fast that if there had been anyone around to blink, they would have missed it. Somewhere along the way he had grabbed his robes and proper clothes, and as he left, careering out the doorway the paintings along the way all had a good laugh at his ridiculous state of dishevelment. 

“Looks like the little sun’s risen a bit late, hasn’t he?” 

“Your robe’s on inside out, you loon!” 

“Watch out for the suit of armor!” 

Just as he was coming into the main hallway the stairs in front of him began to shift. He swallowed. Whatever was happening he was late for it. If he had to take a detour and swing around . . . Ah, no he’d just end up getting lost again. Hinata ruffled his hair in frustration. Why hadn’t someone woken him up?? Well whatever it was he was late for, he didn’t have time to wait for the stairway to swing back again. 

He took a few steps back, bracing himself. 

“Hinata, what are you . . .” The painting behind him began speaking, leaning over curiously to watching it. Things clicked as Hinata launched forward. “Hinata Shouyou don’t you dare-”

But it was too late, he jumped, launching himself into the air and reaching for the end of the railway as it swung even further from his reach. A few of the paintings around him shrieked and muttered their disapproval, but even as they did, fond smiles were painted across their faces. Hinata slammed into the railway, hands grasping tight and feet planted in between the poles. He held on for all he was worth. 

“With bravery like that it’s a wonder he was never sorted in a proper house.” One of the paintings boasted. 

“Don’t be crass. Potential like his would just be squandered in a house full of slackers and mindless fools like Griffindor.” 

“What did you say? I’ll knock you right out of that fram!” 

Hinata flipped himself up over the railway, leaning against them as he waited for the stairway to stop swinging. 

“Now, now gentlemen. There’s no need to fight over the boy.” It was a portrait of one of the old headmasters that spoke. Hinata thought for a few seconds, but for the life of him, he couldn’t quite remember who it was. Instead of wondering he straightened his tie.

“You’re just saying that, because he’d never be fit for Ravenclaw.” They laughed, thinking themselves awfully funny. 

The stairway locked into place with a jolt. Hinata popped to his feet, tucking his shirt into his trousers. In front of him a portrait of Anne Boleyn frowned at him, her arms crossed.

“If you’re not careful, you’ll lose your head young man.” Hinata just beamed at her. 

“But I’m late. If I’m going to become the greatest wizard, I can’t be slacking off.” He shucked his robe, turning it right side out before slipping it back on. 

“Honestly,” She huffed as he barreled past her, heading straight for the Great Hall. “You can’t even enter. What you’re so excited about I’ll never understand.” 

He ignored the painting, bursting through the doors of the Great Hall. Everywhere students buzzed with excitement, their heads snapping up at the sound of the doors opening. When the other houses noticed it was just another Slytherin kid they went back to speaking among themselves. Well, most did anyway. 

“HINATA!” Noya leapt straight up onto the table, waving his arms frantically. An almost unanimous groan rose up as Noya began jumping from table to table. The students in his way complained loudly as his feet tipped goblets and plates here and there. 

“NOYA!” 

“HINATA!”

“NOYA!” Deep and meaningful conversations aside, Hinata still had absolutely no idea what was going on. He was about to mention this conundrum when a heavy arm was slung over his shoulder. 

“Way to keep us all waiting!” Tanaka smiled wryly and ruffled his hair. Noya jumped from the nearest table, landing in front of the pair. 

“Oi, you three! Quit screwing around, they’ll be here any minute!” From the Slytherin tables Daichi waved his fist in the air, while Sugawara looked on with mild disapproval and fondness. 

“They?” Hinata asked, but his question was lost to the rousing banter of the upperclassmen as they dragged him through the hall back to the table. Hinata was tossed onto the bench in between Kageyama and Sugawara. Across from him, Noya and Tanaka plopped down, completely ignoring Daichi’s protest to “Go sit at your own goddamned table Noya, this isn’t your house.” Hinata thought it was kind of pointless to argue, considering Noya always pulled out the “But Yamaguchi sits here too” excuse and no one was going to tell that little freckled angle that he had to leave, especially since he usually kept Tsukishima in a more tolerable mood. 

“Are you alright Hinata?” Suga asked, looking him over. “You look a little bit flustered.” 

“I’m fine, I just ran to get here is all!” He elected to leave out the bit about jumping the stairs as the last thing he wanted to do was worry his prefect. 

“I can’t believe you overslept on today of all days.” Kageyama scowled at him, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Well why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried, you're a very heavy sleeper!"

“Well, why is today so important?” He asked, looking around. Everyone was hunched over, whispering excitedly between themselves, paying the rambunctious Slytherin table no mind. When an answer didn’t come immediately, he looked up and found that Suga was staring blankly at him. 

“You . . . don’t know?” He asked carefuly. Hinata shook his head, face the picture of innocent confusion. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama interjected “Today is the day that the other schools are arriving.” 

“Other schools?” Hinata paused, thinking back. He remembered the headmaster saying something about other schools, but . . . 

“The Tri-Wizard tournament, you idiot.” Kageyama huffed. “It’s only the most important competition in Hogwarts!” 

“That’s today?!?!?!!” Kageyama’s snappy remarks rolled right off Hinata as realization dawned on him. He remembered the headmaster’s announcement (though he had almost slept through that morning’s greetings) about the other two schools coming for the competition, and the excitement that had welled within him. But that had been over a month ago, of course he had forgotten. “I’m going to be the champion!!” He declared, brandishing his fist in the air as his fervor was once again awakened. 

“You’re not old enough!” Kageyama insisted. 

“Not now, but next time it rolls around I’m going to be the champion, just like the Little Giant.” Suga laughed good-naturedly, and shook his head. 

“Attention!” Suddenly from the end of the hall, Headmaster Ukai’s voice boomed out across the stadium. “Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are here.” He looked across the Great Hall, gaze leveling at the Slytherin tables. “Would the prefects please make sure all of their house members are at the correct tables.”

Yamaguchi immediately popped up from his places next to Tsukishima, red as a tomato, and mumbling a string of apologies. Noya continued to sit where he was, until Asahi reluctantly stood from his table and shuffled over. 

“Noya . . .” He mumbled, looking around nervously. 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He heaved himself up off the table, Asahi trailing after him. 

“Now, look out the window.” Ukai waved across the hall, where the windows overlooked the bay. From the sea arose a great ship, it’s black sails running with the water from the Black Lake. Following it shortly came a carriage, descending from the clouds in a swift smooth motion. Immediately students across the hall got to their feet, clamoring for a closer look. 

“Everyone, please remain seated. You’ll see the students soon enough.” Deputy Headmaster Takeda called. The students were reduced to a hush as they stared at the doors, waiting with baited breath. One second, two seconds, three seconds, and still all was quiet. Hinata sat forward, straining with all his might hear even the faintest whisper of footsteps, when suddenly the door burst open, heavy slabs of oak slamming back into the walls. Through the open door strode one of the strangest assortments of students Hinata had ever seen. 

At the front of the procession was a boy with absolutely ridiculous hair that stuck up at strange angles and a look on his face that screamed he knew something you didn’t. His eyes grazed over the others as they walked, probing and poking. As he passed the Slytherin table, his smirk quirked up a little bit. Behind him, the rest of the team was no less strange. A huge kid walked by, with crazy long arms and legs. If it wasn’t for how slender he was, Hinata would have assumed he was part giant. His piercing eyes ignored the Hogwarts kids for the most part in favor of making presumably snide comments to the guy on his right. Hinata decides right then and there that Durmstrang must have a thing for strange hair. He looked them all over and noded. The kid the giant was talking to had a bleached out Mohawk, another had spiked up brown hair. It wasn’t until they were all gathered at the side, having finished their opening that Hinata saw a short kid, with enormous brown roots growing out of his bleached blond hair. He was half hidden behind the one with smirk and the crazy fringe over one side. Definitely a school of weird hair. Hinata thought. 

Next through the open doors came a sight that sucked the breath out of all of Hogwarts. Where the sudden chorus of angels came from no one could be certain, but one thing was for sure, if looks could kill Beauxbatons would be a shoo-in for the cup. At the front strode a boy that had even the levelheaded Ravenclaw prefect, Kiyoko dropping her jaw. He smiled and waved, practically sparkling. It didn’t even matter that right behind him came a boy glaring death dead ahead. Hinata wasn’t even sure he registered the rest of the Beauxbatons kids, yet he was left with the impression that they were a force to be reckoned with. 

“Would the prefects please rise, and step forward.” Ukai asked. On command Daichi and Suga stood and made their way to the front. They stood in between the Kiyoko and Asahi as they always did. “Please, welcome the representatives of the other schools.” The prefects nodded, turning in place and walking down the front of the room. From Durmstrang, the black haired boy with the bead head and a much shorter boy with orange hair stepped forward. From Beauxbatons the very dazzling one and the one that had glared at him stepped forward. The prefects shook each of their hands in turn, beginning with the Durmstrang representatives. When Daichi shook the taller one’s hand, it seemed some sort of rift had formed, spewing rivalry and tense energy into the air. It wasn’t until Suga tapped Daichi lightly on the shoulder that he seemed to remember there were others he had to compete against too. 

“What do you think Kageyama?” Hinata asked, leaning his head against his hand. Kageyama frowned, scrutinizing the other team. 

“I don’t trust the sparkly one.” He frowned, eyes narrowed. Hinata hummed to himself. 

“Why not?” Hinata wondered, looking at him. He didn’t look particularly dangerous, mostly just distracting. 

“I don’t know, I just get a bad feeling from him, and the Durmstrang representative.” Kageyama didn’t need to specify which one, but Hinata knew. 

“Well,” He said sitting up in his seat. “there’s only one thing we can do about that.” 

“And that is?” Hintat smiled. 

“Beat ‘em!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is half-veela, I will fight you on this. He is the trash siren.
> 
> Alright so I changed the rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament a bit, altering the ‘no aide’ rule (which won’t really come into effect until later) and making it happen every three years instead of every five. 
> 
> Fun fact, in this fanficiton the Little Giant was called such because he was tiny, but his Patronus was a giant, and stunned anyone who saw it. That’s how Hinata first discovered he was a wizard (He’s muggle born), he saw the Patronus cast while he was out running around in the field, and ever since then, he’s been obsessed with becoming a wizard that powerful. 
> 
> Here’s the house shake down: 
> 
> Yamaguchi and Yachi are in Hufflepuff  
> Kiyoko is in Ravenclaw   
> Asahi and Nyoa are in Gryffindor   
> Everyone else is in Slytherin.


	3. Hinata Shouyou and The Test of Heroes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be the representatives for the Tri-Wizard Tournement????? 
> 
>  
> 
> You get three guesses, the first two don't count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not read over this chapter at all. I just felt really bad about not updating and I realized halfway through writing the next chapter (which I'm really excited about because KENMA) that I didn't address who would be the champions and stuff. So I had to write this.

It came as no surprise to absolutely everyone that almost immediately following the arrival of the other schools the choosing for the cup began. 

“Please remember that any students who are underage will be rejected form the cup.” There was a huge groan from the Gryffindor table, where Noya slumped over the table in distress. “There is a safety line. Do not cross it.” Ukai added, and Noya let loose another groan. “Champions will be announced tonight.”

“We would appreciate it if the Hogwarts students would allow the other schools to enter their names first.” Professor Takeda added. Noya groaned. 

“I feel your pain.” Tanaka shouted across the hall. Noya didn’t pick his face up from the table, but did hold up a thumbs up. 

“Don’t encourage him!” Daichi knocked Tanaka on the head. 

“You’d be groaning too if you couldn’t enter.” He muttered halfheartedly. “Stupid lucky 18 year olds.” For good measure he shot a halfhearted glare at Suga too. Thankfully the bustle of the Beauxbatons was enough to draw away any further attention. Their crowd parted as the very sparkling one and the grumpy looking one both stepped forward. They dropped their tickets into the cup and then stepped aside. 

Not to be outdone, the Durmstrang kids all let out a rowdy cheer, chanting what appeared to be a name as the guy with pointy black hair held up his arms. When Hinata listened closely it sounded like ‘Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo . . .” So he supposed that was the student’s name. When he finally reached the cup, he held up a hand, gesturing for complete silence on the part of his companions. Anticipation was wound up in every limb and fiber of the Durmstrang students. With just a little flick of his wrist, the paper made it over the rim of the cup, and floated down into its depths. Durmstrang cheered. Hinata barely missed the sound of Tsukishima scoffing and muttering a lazy ‘how annoying’. 

“Is that all?” Suga wondered aloud. “Aren’t they going to try for more people?”   
“Maybe they’ve already held some sort of trial at their school to determine the strongest.” Kageyama ventured. Suga hummed, thinking it over for himself. A slow realization began to dawn on Hinata as tensions began to build in the hall. 

“Hey, Sugawara?” He asked.

“Yes?” 

“Are you going to enter?” Hinata was practically bouncing in his seat, looking up at his prefect with big baleful eyes. 

“Well, I uh . . .” Suga scratched the back of his head, directing his gaze away from the little ball of sunshine. 

“Of course he’s going to be entering, idiot.” Kageyama huffed, jabbing Hinata in the arm around Sugawara. Hinata retaliated, jabbing Kageyama back. Soon Hinata was practically falling off the bench in his attempt to reach Kageyama, while the other leaned away and tried to hold him at arms length. 

“Boys!” Sugawara insisted, lifting Hinata up and depositing him back in his seat. “Now that’s enough. You two should know that I-”

“Am absolutely going to be trying it out.” Daichi finished for him, having left his seat in order to get around to Sugawara. Suga groaned. “Come on, someone has to set a good example for this school.” In a rare moment, Daichi was all smiles, jokingly pushing Sugawara with a hand that lingered perhaps a bit too long. 

“Alright.” Sugawara sighed a bit as he got to his feet. 

“Come on, don’t pretend you’re not excited.” Daichi bumped his shoulder, smile dipping into something a bit mischievous. Suga returned his gest with a smile, though a bit of fire had ignited in his eyes. When the other tables saw that a challenger from Hogwarts had appeared they cheered. From the Gryffindor table Asahi waved while Noya clambered everywhere, pointing and cheering and jostling his prefect. 

“Whichever one of us is chosen, there’ll be no hard feelings right?” Daichi asked as they stood before the cup. Someone ran up to them, passing a quill and a small slip of paper. 

“Right.” Suga smiled, scribbling his name in long looping letter. 

“On the count of three then.” Daichi handed his quill back to the student, who shuffled back to their seat. 

“One.” They crossed the line.

“Two.” They held their paper above the cup. 

“Three.” And their little slips were consumed by the sputtering blue flames. When they returned, Hinata and Kageyama were sitting there with bated breath. 

“So?” Hinata prompted. 

“So, eat your breakfast. They won’t be announcing anything until tonight, there’s no point in fussing.” Suga reached across the table for a croissant. 

~~~~~~~~

 

By dinnertime the tension was so thick it was palpable. Two extra tables had been set up for the kids who had traveled with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons near the head of the room. There hadn’t been much interaction aside from two of the Beauxbatons students nearly falling off the moving staircases and the Owl belonging to one of the Durmstrang students making a ruckus in the aviary. Tsukishima said he had a run-in with the soon to be champion of Durmstrang (and described it as equal parts loud and persistent). All in all, it had been a day that seemed perched on the edge of it’s chair, waiting for the moment when the names would be read. Well, maybe that was just the way Hinata had been sitting all day. 

“Attention.” Headmaster Ukai held up his hands for quiet. “Before I begin I would like to ask all students to return to their respective tables.” To Hinata’s surprise it wasn’t just Yamaguchi that had to stand up and shuffle away, a few Beauxbatons kids left the Hogwarts house tables as well. “That includes you Nishinoya.” 

“I am embracing the spirit of a more unified Hogwarts!” He insisted while Tanaka tried his hardest not to laugh. 

“Would one of the Gryffindor prefects please remove Nishinoya from the Slytherin table.” This time it was Yui Michimiya who stalked over to the Slytherin table. 

“Nishinoya Yuu I swear that if you don’t get up from the table right this minute I will kick you off the quidditch team for the rest of your academic life.” She whispered vehemently. That was more enough to get Noya sprinting back to the Gryffindor table. 

“Alright, now that that’s taken care of.” Headmaster Ukai cleared his throat. “Professor Takeda, if you would bring the cup forward.” Takeda stepped up to the cup, heaving it into his arms and staggering to the stage. As he neared the top there came a moment, where Professor Takeda stumbled and began to tilt. A few kids leapt to their feet, while the rest held their breath. But then Takeda regained his balance, passed the cup to Ukai who easily set it on the pedestal. As Professor Takeda doubled over, breathing hard for a few seconds, Headmaster Takeda clapped him gently on the back. 

“If I call your name, please step forward.” His hand disappeared into the cup, and rose out just a second later. “Oikawa Tooru.” Surprisingly there was a moment of hesitation before Oikawa stood up. However the grumpy looking one shoved him gently, and then it was all beaming smiles and a gracious bows as he made his way to the stage. “Kuroo Tetsuro.” 

“We are the body's blood - flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally.” The Durmstrang students began chanting in unison, much to the disturbance of the other students, visiting or otherwise. The one with the messy black hair stood up and walked to the stage, all shit eating grin and swaggering steps. Headmaster Ukai cleared his throat. 

“Well then, um . . .” He reached into the cup and pulled out one last name. “Sugawara Koushi.” In the split seconds before the cheering erupted, Sugawara looked over at Daichi, eyes questioning, only find that he was the first person on his feet, throwing his arms around Suga and picking him up into the air. 

“Congratulations Koushi!” He laughed, twirling them away from the table while the rest of the house swarmed. 

“SUGA!!” Noya was practically flying across the hall, followed not too distantly by Asahi. Hinata joined Noya, jumping up and down as if they too could earn the chance to   
grasp the stars. Daichi put the other prefect on the ground, sighing to himself. 

“Daichi you’re not. . . ?” His voice was quiet, almost impossible to hear over the din of their friends. 

“Course I’m a bit disappointed.” He muttered, bending down a bit to talk properly to Suga. “But you’re the best, I know you’ll do us proud.”

“Daichi . . .” Suga found he had difficulty swallowing, a wide smile spreading across his face. 

“Alright you two, you’re grossing out the kids.” Tanaka elbowed Daichi, smiling widely.   
“Oh hush.” But Suga was bright red, glancing over at the underclassmen.   
“Go Sugawara!” Hinata threw his arms around Suga hugging him tightly.   
“Hey, let him breath!” Daichi laughed ruffling Hinata’s hair.   
“Congratulations!” Yamaguchi had snuck in through the press of Slytherins, bouncing up and down in front of Tsukki.   
“I . . .believe in you.” Tsukki mumbled, looking anywhere but Suga.   
“Congratulation Mom.” Kageyama said.   
“Thanks sweetheart.” Suga replied carefully trying to pry Hinata off of him. The sound died out for a few seconds. Tanaka started laughing first.   
“Oh my god.” Kageyama whispered, turning red as a tomato.   
“No, no it’s my bad too, I’m sorry.” Suga tried to placate the mortified young wizard.   
“OH MY GOD HE CALLED HIM MOM!” Noya howled.   
“I know this is very exciting for everyone, but would the representative from Hogwarts please step forward.” Headmaster Ukai spoke up. With much prying and comforting Suga finally made it to the stage where the other three champions were stationed. Kuroo and Oikawa were visibly restraining their laughter. 

“Now, I would like to inform you all of the first trail. In exactly one month your first trial will begin. All champions will meet in the Headmaster’s quarters where they will be briefed on the challenge before proceeding. Remember, cheating is greatly frowned upon, and any students who breach that trust will be dealt with swiftly.” Ukai glanced at the representatives from the other schools, who were both flashing absolutely innocent smiles. 

“All of Hogwarts welcomes our new students, and we are exceptionally excited to be sharing this exciting time with all of you.” Professor Takeda finished before Headmaster Ukai could try and call out the other schools. “With that we bid you goodnight.” 

Hinata watched as the champions went back to their home teams, the way Beauxbatons gently parts and allows Oikawa to walk by, the way that Kuroo is welcomed back with cheers. Suga’s swallowed up by Slytherin and various assorted other houses. It’s kind of a surreal moment. He had become so adjusted to his life at Hogwarts, but now . . . Well Hinata definitely liked a challenge.


	4. Hinata Shouyou and The Invisible Seer!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata runs into (quite literally) a pretty interesting guy! What could this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really be working on other stuff, not writing this, but here I am so this is what we're going to get today.

 

Much to Hinata’s surprise, the school hadn’t really changed since the other students had arrived. Just like every other day, he woke up early to practice spells. He and Kageyama fought over who got to breakfast first. Tsukishima and Kageyama got in a fight over something dumb, and Daichi yelled at them. It was all the same, just the same. Hinata bound up the stairs to the Divination room, thinking that this was really a disappointment. Classes still went on, and everyone continued to sit at their same places at lunch. _You’d think that this tri-wizard tournament thing would be more exciting, huh?_ He thought, dodging around a few of the slower moving students. Hinata hadn’t even seen one of the tri-wizard kids.  

 

“Oof!” Papers and books went flying. Someone’s wand clattered to the ground (though Hinata thought it was probably his, considering he was running with it out. Hopefully Daichi wouldn’t find out, Hinata would get in _so_ much trouble and . . . Oh wait. He got distracted, didn’t he? Oops.) Where, not a moment before, Hinata could have sworn the hallway was empty, there was now a disgruntled looking boy, sitting plop in the center.  Blond bangs hung in front of his face while huge brown roots seemed to leak out from the top of his head. Looking at him kind of made Hinata hungry. For couple of seconds, he couldn’t quite place it. Then it clicked. Pudding. This kid looked like a walking pudding cup.

 

“Sorry," the kid muttered, shuffling on his hands and knees to pick up his book.

 

“You’re one of the Durmstrang kids aren’t you?” Hinata asked, wide eyed. The boy looked over at him wearily before giving a tiny nod. A wide smile spread across Hinata’s face. “That’s so cool!” The boy looked like he wanted to disagree, but maybe that was just embarrassment. After all, his face was bright red. In the end he just turned his head back to the floor and picked up his book. The silence didn’t put Hinata off; on the contrary, he was even more curious.

“Are you going to divination too?” he asked. At the sound of his voice, the blond boy started. He looked over to Hinata, watching carefully again. Then he nodded. “Awesome!”

 

How Hinata hadn’t noticed a Durmstrang kid in his class, he’d never know. Maybe the kid could turn invisible or something.

 

“Here,” the kid said, shoving a book at Hinata. Now it was Hinata’s turn to start, having been lost in his own thoughts for a bit. Hinata looked down at the book offered and carefully tucked it under his arm. 

 

“Oh, thanks! I . . .” He looked up again, ready to fully thank the Durmstrang student, but there was no one there. Maybe he saw . . . No. That was just a trick of the shadows. It had to be. The hallway was empty. Hinata blinked for a few seconds. “Where did he . . .” In the distance, chimes sounded, and Hinata exploded to his feet. “I’m late!” He shuffled the rest of his paper and sprinted off into the corridor. When he entered the room, Hinata tried his best to look for the Durmstrang student, but his teacher was giving him such a _look_ that he just took the nearest open seat.

 

He didn’t see the kid in the after class rush either.

 

~~~~~~

 

            This time for sure, Hinata was going to catch the Durmstrang student. It was going to happen. He knew it. Although he had said the same thing for the past three days . . . But that was irrelevant! Today was the day!

 

Hinata waited by the doorway. He was ready. He was _so ready._ He watched each and every face as it walked past him into the room. A few of the students gave him weird looks, but that didn’t matter. Hinata tended to get a lot of weird looks. Time ticked ever closer. If this kid didn’t show up soon, he was going to be . . .

 

_There!_

 

“Aha!” Hinata jumped away from the door pointing at the unmistakable pudding hair. The Durmstrang student was so startled that he dropped his books all over the floor, before looking at Hinata with wide eyes.

 

“Sorry!” Hinata quickly scampered over to help.

 

“How . . .” He began in a quiet voice before shaking his head and bending down to pick up his books.

 

“I’m Hinata Shōyō, by the way,” Hinata said, holding out one of the books. The Durmstrang student looked between the book and Hinata before nodding slowly and taking it. “I didn’t get your name the other day after I ran into you. Sorry about that.” Hinata smiled his biggest smile. For a few seconds, the Durmstrang student just looked at him. Then, a tiny smile poked at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Kenma Kozume,” he said. Hinata paused for a second, and resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air.

 

“Alright, Kenma. Hey, do you want to sit next to me in divination?” Kenma just blinked back for a few seconds, and Hinata figured now was his chance to press his case. “I don’t have a lot of friends in divination, plus I’m not really good at it . . . But I do try! Even if you’re bad at it, we can be bad together.” Hinata finished in a rush.

 

“Bad together?” Kenma cocked his head to the side, and though his face was blank his eyes shone with amusement.

 

“Yep!” Hinata nodded earnestly before popping to his feet. “Alright, come on. We’re going to be late.”

 

As it happened the only two open spots were near the front of the room. Kenma looked at them for a moment, then towards the single empty seat at the back of the room. However, before he could voice his thought, Hinata grabbed him by the hand and tugged him towards the two seats.

 

“Alright class, today we’re going to be reading fortunes in tea leaves!” Their professor clapped her hands together, like that was the most exciting news in the world. Hinata nodded his head enthusiastically.

 

“Alright, so reading fortunes in tea is supposed to be really basic. We’ve got this,” Hinata said. He could do this. Kenma just looked at him curiously before nodding his head. They made their tea, as per the directions, before looking down at the tea leaves left behind. Hinata squinted for a second.

 

“It looks like a cloud.” He said after a moment.

 

“A cloud?” Kenma asked.

 

“What do you think it looks like?” Hinata asked. “You’ll probably be better at this than I am. Kageyama and Noya were both pretty good when they helped me study.” However, before Kenma could reply, their teacher came over.

 

“Oh my, that’s not good,” she whispered, staring in horror at the teacup.

 

“W-what’s wrong?” Hinata asked, already shaking.

 

“A black dog. That’s a grim, it’s a terrible evil omen.” Their professor shook her head. “Be strong my boy.” She clapped a hand on Hinata's shoulder before turning around and heading off to a different table. Hinata went pale, and clutched his stomach.

 

“Hey, Kenma I don’t . . .” He trailed off as he noticed the other boy staring down at the cup with a frown. “Kenma what . . .”

 

“It’s not a dog,” Kenma said after a few seconds. The clenching in Hinata’s stomach disappeared.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked peering at the tea. Honestly it just looked like a lot of messy brown gook, but Kenma seemed pretty serious.

 

“It’s a black cat, not a black dog.” Kenma leaned in a little more, staring down at the cup.

 

“A black cat . . . isn’t that, you know . . . Still bad luck?” Hinata swallowed nervously.

 

“Not for everyone,” Kenma replied quietly. There was something about his expression that Hinata couldn’t read. It was almost . . . tender.

 

“Whoo, thank goodness,” Hinata said, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m glad I’m not doomed any time soon. Do you see anything else in my tea cup?” Kenma seemed like he almost hadn’t heard, but then he began to speak.

 

“An owl . . .” He paused, squinting down at the teacup again.  “A spade, a skull, and a house.” Hinata blinked a few times, and then smiled.

 

“Wow Kenma you’re a mazing, what do all of those things mean?” Kenma seemed uncomfortable, fidgeting in his chair a bit and looking off to the side. He mumbled something that Hinata didn’t quiet catch. Then Hinata had an idea. 

 

“Oh wait a minute, I have a text book, give me a second.” The spine cracked as he opened it, a telltale sign that the book was almost never used. “Okay, it says here that a spade means prosperity through hard work . . . That’s good, I can do that! Let’s see then, a scull means danger in your path . . . uh oh . . . um a house means change and success . . . I don’t see anything about an owl though.” Hinata frowned, flipping through the pages again.

 

“There’s not an owl symbol,” Kenma muttered.

 

“Oh . . . Well what do you think it means?” Hinata asked. Kenma looked surprised for a second.

 

“I was probably wrong,” he said. Hinata shook his head.

 

“No way! I don’t know what it is, but I have a feeling you know what you’re doing.” Kenma looked at him strangely again before smiling just a tiny bit. “So, what do you think the owl means? Will I get wings, will I fly?” Hinata paused, imagining what it would be like to fly around. Kenma looked like he had something to say, but just then the bell tower tolled.

 

“Oh, time to go,” Hinata said with a bright smile. “Where are you headed next?” Kenma unfolded a piece of paper from his robes.

 

“Ancient Rules,” he said. Hinata frowned.

 

“Darn, I have Herbology.” Still, he stood up anyway. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow at least. And we can walk together for a while.” Kenma smiled at him.

 

“I’d like that Shōyō.” Then, as if it were a trick of the light, something caught Hinata’s eye for just a second, and when he looked back Kenma was gone, melted into the throng of strange students walking by.

 

_What a strange boy,_ Hinata thought, then he smiled. _But I like him!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha Tsukki you total loser trash.


End file.
